


P-I-M-P

by puszysty



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-31
Updated: 2009-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaeta's always willing to provide a little assistance to his fellow officers</p>
            </blockquote>





	P-I-M-P

Felix took a drag from the cigarette. He wanted to drop it on the floor and stamp it out, but he kept smoking anyway. It helped keep up the image.

A man approached him, tall, probably in his thirties, with the worst haircut Felix had seen in probably the last decade. His uniform indicated he was a Pegasus officer. Felix attempted to hide a scowl. It was more than enough that they were routinely coming over here,mocking their equipment, constantly telling them how the Pegasus was a better ship, and criticizing their every move, now they wanted a piece of the action? Maybe it was the ambrosia talking, but he really didn't want to make deals with any of those guys right now.

"Lieutenant Gaeta?" he asked. He seemed a bit tentative. Felix took another drag from his cigarette.

"Yes."

"I hear you're… Well, I hear you're a pimp. For military personnel," he said.

Felix snuffed out his cigarette in the ash tray in front of him. "I am not a pimp, thank you very much," he said, pointing a finger at the man. "I help people looking to get laid find other people looking to get laid. Nobody gets compensated for any of this."

"Whatever you want to call yourself, I don't care. Can you help me or not?"

He looked testy. Felix decided not to push it. No reason to believe people weren't as desperate on Pegasus as they were on Galactica. He just hoped this didn't prove to be a bad idea. "Yeah, sure, I can help you. What are your preferences?"

"Preferences?" the man asked, looking a bit perplexed.

"Preferences. Men, women, threesomes, piercings, over the age of 35, that kind of shit." Felix casually took a drink from his glass of ambrosia.

"Well um. I prefer men. Beyond that-" he paused. "You know what, this was a bad idea. Forget I asked." The man shook his head, turned around and started to walk away.

Felix frowned and sighed. "Wait. Look, I just want to make sure you get in touch with somebody you'd be relatively compatible with. No one deserves to have bad sex."

The Pegasus officer turned back around, but he didn't meet Felix's eyes. "It's not that. It's just- I'm coming to some guy I've never met to find me someone to frak. I can't believe I'm that desperate."

"You'd be surprised how many people could be considered desperate around here," Felix laughed. "Frak, I'd utilize my own services if there was someone that came in who struck my fancy. Unfortunately, most of my clientele, if that's what you'd like to call them, are, um, straight."

The man laughed. "The fleet pimp can't even find someone to frak?"

Felix leaned forward on the desk. "See, you're not the only moderately pathetic one around here."

"I don't know what that says for your services," the man joked.

Felix smiled. He might be a Pegasus officer, but he didn't seem too bad. And once you looked past his bad haircut, he had some attractive features. "I am very good at what I do, thank you. In fact, I think I may have someone in mind for you."

"Oh really?" the man asked, a rather knowing looking on his face.

"Shut the door Lieutenant…"

"Hoshi."

"Lieutenant Hoshi. Tell me, do you like to top?"


End file.
